


Love Will Always Win In The End

by TheOneMrsRandom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneMrsRandom/pseuds/TheOneMrsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after being imprisoned on Asgard, Loki escapes to earth. Once Thor hears the new, he immediately starts searching for him, only to find him bleeding out in an ally. It seems that Loki had tried to kill himself, but why? He had just escaped, why would he not take that as a chance to plan something evil again? What is wrong with Loki?<br/>(This story will probably be very emotional! THORKI, MPREG!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> 'Thinking'  
> Flashback  
> "Talking"

He had gotten word that Loki had escaped to Earth and was furious. 'Why won't Loki except the help and stay there! He needs to be there to learn what he did was wrong, why can't he not see that!'  
Thor had dashed out of the Avengers tower after hearing about the escape and was about to fly off, when something in an ally caught his eye. Something that shined like gold.  
He walked down the ally only to stop when he saw someone laying face down in a puddle of blood. That someone had black hair and was wearing tattered Asgardian clothing.  
It was Loki, and he was not moving.  
Thor had rushed over and gently picked Loki up. He looked horrible, his mouth was sewn shut and he had bruises scattered all over his more pail then normal skin. He was barley breathing and was bleeding profusely from cuts on each of his wrists.  
Thor had quickly and carefully flew up to the penthouse floor, throwing open then glass door. All of the Avengers turned their heads and looked at the scene in front them, slightly horrified.  
"Is he dead?", Tony asked cautiously, know how mad Thor had been when he left.  
"No, he is barley alive and I require assistance for him!", Thor said in a frantic voice.  
Bruce approached them and checked over Loki, "Bring him to one of the empty rooms fast, if we don't hurry we will lose him!"  
"Wait, your going to treat him after all he's done to us?", Clint asked, incredulous.  
"Yes!", Bruce yelled back as they ran down the hallway and into one of the vacant rooms.  
Bruce had spent hours stabilizing Loki and finally left at midnight when he was sure he would not crash if he was to get a few hours of sleep.  
Thor had sat by his side the whole time, replaying what Bruce had told him early over and over again in his head. The only way he could have got the cuts on his wrist were if he had done it himself. The other wounds I found were not self inflected, but it looks as if he had been beaten. The beating had to have been going on for a while because some of the brusies aren't resent, some are at least two months old or older.  
' What had happened to Loki while i was not around? How could no one of seen him being beaten?'  
Thor took loki's hand into his and squeezed gently, " What happened while I was gone?"  
Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, he sighed and silently let his tears fall. Gently he brought loki's hand to his face and placed a gentle kiss on it.  
'Loki....'


	2. Chapter Two

Loki woke up a few hours later, unsure where he was until he looked down and saw Thor gripping his hand gently as he slept.  
"T-Thor?", Loki rasped out, barley audible but Thor still heard.  
"Loki? Oh, thank father that you are finally awake. What happened to you, brother?"  
Loki did not answer and that worried Thor, especially since he refused to look him in the eyes.  
"Loki.", Thor gently probed, lifting Loki's chin so that he was looking him in the eyes.  
"Y-yes?", Loki asked quietly.  
"Please, tell me, what happened? Friend Bruce told me that the wounds on your wrists are self inflicted, why would you do that?"  
Loki was trying to hold back his tears but was failing," I-It is none of your concern...."  
Thor wiped away the tears that fell down Loki's face," It is my concern because you are my concern. Loki please, I beg of you to tell me."  
"Thor....I-I can't, I'm sorry. It is to painful and wish to not speech about it.", Loki gripped Thor's hand and looked away, tears flowing down his face.  
"It is okay, I understand. Just allow me at least this.", Thor said as he sat on the edge of the bed and held Loki to his chest, holding onto him with a firm yet gentle grip.  
Loki did not say anything, he just gripped onto Thor, burrowing his face into Thor's chest and let loose the sobs that he was holding back before.  
Thor looked down at him sadly then kissed his head and whispered calming words to him.  
A few minutes later Bruce walked in and cleared his throat," Am I interrupting?"  
Thor released Loki and sat back down in the chair next to the bed," No, friend Bruce. Have you come to check on Loki again?"  
"Oh, um, yes I have.", Bruce said as he got to looking over Loki.  
"Any pain?"  
"Some.", Loki replied stiffly.  
"Okay, movement should be a bit painful for a few days but other then that, you should survive. You can move around as much as you like as long as you don't over due it.",Bruce told them after completing his examination.  
"Thank you, friend Bruce."  
"Your welcome.", Bruce said as he walked out of the room.  
Thor gripped loki's hand,"Loki I...I..."  
"Thor?", Loki squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
"Loki, I love you more then you know....more then a brother....and seeing you like this, it breaks me down inside. I-I just wanted you to know that before you try to do something stupid again.", Thor softly told him, waiting for the rejection.  
"Thor...."  
Loki grabbed Thor's face and smashed their lips together. Much to loki's surprise, Thor kissed back with a passion.  
When they finally broke apart they were both breathless and lusting for more.  
Loki softly laughed as they laid their foreheads against each other," I thought you loved the mortal woman Jane?"  
"I love her as a sister but not anymore then that. I told her so when she once tried to kiss me.", Thor smiled back as he stroked Loki's cheek, " I have only ever had eyes for you but thought that you would never love me back the same way."  
Loki kissed Thor again, this time slowly and gently. When they parted Thor smiled brightly and stroked Loki's cheek.  
"Loki, please, say you will be mine."  
Loki teared up and smiled softly," Yes. Yes, I will be yours."


	3. Chapter Three

"I shall warn the others that you are coming, so they do not attach you.", Thor said as he got up from his spot next to Loki, giving Loki's hand a quick kiss before walked out the door.  
Thor walked down the hallway and into the lounging area, finding his comrades eating breakfast.  
"My dear friends, I wish to warn you that Loki shall be moving about."  
Tony looked up from his coffee,"Shouldn't he be detained or something?"  
"Loki is to weak to try his foolery and I shall be watching over him.", Thor boomed with determination.  
"Fine but if he tries anything, I'm going to put a bunch of arrows through him.", Clint gritted out, glaring down the hallway to where Loki was waiting in his room.  
Thor nodded his head in understanding and left to fetch his love. When he got there, he found Loki trying to stand. Thor walked over to him and gently wrapping his arm around Loki's waist, making Loki shiver at his touch.  
"Thank you, Thor. It seems it is harder to walk then what I had originally expected.", Loki wearily spoke, frowning.  
Thor kissed the top if Loki's head and chuckled," There is no need to rush it, loki. Healing takes time."  
Loki sighed as they started to move towards the door while Thor continued to hold him up," I know. I just hate felling so weak."  
Thor just smiled at him knowingly, having felt that way before. As they made it to the end of the hall and into the lounging area, all of the Avengers stopped what they were doing and watch Loki as Thor helped him sit on one of the couches. The atmosphere was very tense. Nobody wanted to be the first to talk so Thor took it upon himself to do so.  
"My dear friends, I have an announcement!", Thor exclaimed with a weary smile.  
"What is it big guy?", Tony asked as he sipped on his coffee.  
"Me and Loki are what you mortals call 'dating'!", Thor happily replied as he took Loki's hand into his.  
"WHAT?!", everyone but Tony yelled. Tony was to busy choking on the coffee he was drinking to voice his disbelief on the subject.  
"What do you mean you and Loki are dating?! Does he have you under mind control or something?!", Clint asked while moving his hands towards one of the many weapons he has concealed on him.  
Thor wrapped one of his arms around Loki protectively while glaring at Clint," I would advise you not to try anything drastic, friend Barton, or I will have to hurt you."  
"How do we know that your not under some kinda mind control?", Clint asked, not backing down.  
Loki sighed and looked at Clint sincerely," I am to weak at the moment to use any of my magic and mind control takes a lot of it, you stupid mortal. If you must know, I truly do love Thor. I have loved Thor for a long time and nothing you stupid mortals say will change that."  
Thor smiled happily and pulled Loki into a heated kiss.The Avengers took in the site before them. They all silently agreed that they would believe Loki, for now at least. Not because of what Loki had said but because of how happy Thor looked. They would let their friend have the happiness he deserved and if Loki ever did anything to jeopardize that happiness, he would have two assassins, a super soldier, a genius billionaire playboy, and a big raging monster to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I would love to know what you all think!


	4. I'm sorry and some changes!

Hello dearies! I'm so sorry I have not updated in a really long time! Lots of things have happened....But anyways! I have resently looked over this story again and thought that it might be a good idea to bring Thor and Loki's future children into this story to make it more interesting. I know, it sounds a little stupid but it would bring a bit of humor and since their children already know what happened with Loki it might be hard for them to keep quiet. What do you think dearies? Should I do it? As soon as I hear your responses I'll get right to writing more! Thank you for your patience dearies!


End file.
